Five Nights at Freddy Wiki:Regulamin
Witaj, użytkowniku! Przed tobą znajduje się bardzo ważny cyberdokument, który spisuje prawo obowiązujące na stronie. Zalecamy abyś szanował Regulamin i był świadom konsekwencji za nieprzestrzeganie go. O Regulaminie #'REGULAMIN' jest spisem praw obowiązujących na . #Dotyczy on zarówno użytkowników zalogowanych, jak i niezalogowanych. #Administrator może w każdej chwili zmienić treść tego regulaminu. #Regulamin nie jest jedynym zbiorem praw tu obowiązującym. Obowiązuje tu też Terms of Use (ToU), zasady kultury osobistej, polskie prawo oraz Netykieta. Administracja #Administracja dzieli się na Moderatorów Czatu, Moderatorów Dyskusji, Moderatorów Treści, Administratorów oraz Biurokratów. #Administratorzy nie mogą narzucać innym swojej woli, chyba że jest to konieczne. #Administratorzy mają takie same prawa jak inni użytkownicy''' '''i są zobowiązani do tych samych zasad. #Każdy administrator jest zależny tylko od regulaminu. Nikt nie może mu narzucać swojej woli bez jego zgody. #Administratorzy mają obowiązek: #*Karać użytkowników łamiących regulamin. #*Być aktywny na Wiki i na Discordzie. #*Udzielać pomocy użytkownikom, jeśli jej potrzebują. #Członek administracji może zostać pozbawiony uprawnień, gdy: #*Będzie łamał regulamin. #*Nie będzie wypełniał swoich obowiązków. #*Będzie odmawiał udzielenia pomocy innemu użytkownikowi. Użytkownicy #Użytkownik ma prawo do: #*Edytowania stron (Z wyjątkiem tych zabezpieczonych). #*Przesyłania plików (tylko zalogowani). #*Kontaktowania się z innymi użytkownikami Wiki. #*Wyrażania własnego zdania na dany temat. Należy jednak szanować cudze zdanie i nie wyrażać swojej opinii w sposób agresywny i mogący obrazić innych użytkowników. #Użytkownik ma obowiązek: #*Przestrzegać Regulaminu #*Przestrzegać Netykietę #*Przestrzegać ustawy o prawach autorskich. #*Ponosić odpowiedzialność za swoje wykroczenia. #*Korzystać z zaleceń administracji. Regulamin ogólny na wiki #Na wiki obowiązuje zakaz posługiwania się wulgaryzmami zarówno w artykułach jak i w komentarzach, a także na Discordzie. #Obrażanie innych użytkowników bądź też grożenie im (nawet dla żartów) będzie surowo karane. #Ukazywanie braku szacunku wobec użytkowników i administracji jest karalne. #Nabijanie licznika poprzez dokonywanie edycji nic nie znaczących (np. dopisywanie zbędnych znaków) będzie surowo karane ze względu na to, że wiki nie służy do pokazywania innym swojej wyższości, lecz możliwości dzielenia się wiedzą. Wyjątkiem jest poprawa błędu gramatycznego, bądź ortograficznego. #Przed dodaniem kategorii do artykułu należy przemyśleć jej użyteczność. Nie wolno dodawać kategorii w celach spamu edycjami. #Zakładanie nowego konta w celu ominięcia blokady jest karane kolejną blokadą (aby temu zapobiec, administracja często blokuje adresy IP) #Treść wpisu blogów może być dowolna, o ile nie będzie ona zawierała treści erotycznych, oraz przekleństw. Nie może również zawierać wątków związanych z tematami wrażliwymi. #Na swoim blogu wolno polecać inne strony i dodawać do nich linki (zakaz straszaków). Zabronione jest jednak tworzenie notek zawierających tylko i wyłącznie reklamę. #Staramy zachować poprawną polszczyznę (Dozwolone jest żartobliwe używanie połamanego języka, ale nie można tego nadużywać, zwłaszcza wtedy, kiedy administrator poprosi o zaprzestanie) #Pisanie artykułów bądź umieszczanie na wiki plików naruszających tematy wrażliwe jest niedopuszczalne, źródło usuwane, a użytkownik blokowany. #Zabronione jest tworzenie dodatkowych kont w celach tworzenia spamu. Spis tematów wrażliwych: *przemoc *śmierć *religia *polityka *seksualność *wywyższanie swojej płci Regulamin na Discordzie Każdy zakaz z trzema gwiazdkami na końcu jest nieważny na kanale NSFW #Z Discorda może korzystać każdy użytkownik, który posiada konto w tym serwisie. #Line splitting (rozdzielanie wiadomości na kilka postów, zamiast jednego dłuższego) jest traktowany jako spam i będzie karane. #Użytkownik ma prawo: #*Rozmawiać. #*Zadawać pytania. #*Tworzyć prywatne rozmowy. #*Używać komend #*Zgłaszać administracji błędy. #Użytkownik ma zakaz: #*Spamować (Spam – wielokrotne wysłanie wiadomości o takiej samej, lub zbliżonej do siebie treści, nie wnoszące nic do rozmowy na forum ogólnym) #*Przeklinać*** #*Nadużywać komend #*Obrażać użytkowników (nawet dla żartów). #*Atakować innych użytkowników. #*Prowokować użytkowników (jeśli ofiara ulegnie prowokacji, również zostanie ukarany, ale łagodniej od prowokatora) #*Pisać informacje o osobach prywatnych bez ich zgody. #*Wysyłać plików o treści pornograficznej***, reklam oraz straszaków itp. #*Wyłudzanie danych osobistych od innych użytkowników. #*Prowadzić rozmowy na tematy wrażliwe.*** #*Nadużywać Caps-Locka. Tabela Kar Jeśli twoje konto zostało zablokowane za dane przewinienie więcej niż raz to czas blokady się wydłuża. *Za wandalizm - ban na zawsze. *Za spam - ban na 1 tydzień. *Za atakowanie i obrażanie użytkowników - ban na 1 miesiąc. *Za nabijanie edycji - ban na 1 tydzień. *Za poważne naruszenie praw autorskich - ban na zawsze. *Za wysyłanie treści związanych z tematami wrażliwymi - ban na zawsze. *Za prowokację - ban na 1 tydzień (jeśli ofiara ulegnie prowokacji, dostanie bana na kilka godzin) *Za dodawanie zbędnych kategorii i informacji - ban na 3 dni. Kategoria:Społeczność